Avengers Assemble!
by qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqo
Summary: Sixteen years after the Avengers Initiative was born, their kids find their own reasons to become superheroes- in new and strange ways. Good thing their parents aren't going to find out about it…right?


 **Disclaimer: I, in a very depressing turn of events, do not own anything but the occasional OC**

 **Warnings: Language and some blood/gore (if I can help it)**

 **Additional Comments: This is my first attempt at a Fanfiction like this so if you could r &r for me that would be amazing! :) This is also an AU and more movie compliant, if you like that sort of thing. (Peter is an avenger, because he's worth it, and the Maximoff twins are both avengers because Pietro lives, that's why). The pairings in this fanfic (important if you want to know whose child is whose) are Steve/Bucky, Tony/Pepper, Bruce/Betty Ross, Natasha/No one (because she is a strong independent woman, and adoption is always an option), Thor/Jane Foster, Clint/Laura Barton, and Wade/Peter**

 **Summary: Sixteen years after the Avengers Initiative was born, their kids find their own reasons to become superheroes- in new and strange ways. Good thing their parents aren't going to find out about it…right?**

Chapter One

Elysia Stark did not _pretend_ to know everything. She _did_ know everything. And not knowing something was driving her up the walls, across the ceiling, and down the walls. Repeatedly. If she actually started to run up and down vertical surfaces there might need to be a DNA test in her future.

"El", Margaret said slowly, as if not to startle her, "we don't _have_ to know what our parents are doing". It was just like her to say something like that. Elysia almost wished she was more like her father Bucky than her dad Steve, but she had to rub off on _one_ of her parents.

But that wasn't the problem. The problem, was that the Avengers had left a few hours earlier to go to a place they said was "classified". If there was anything Elysia hated more than being kept in the dark, it was being kept in the dark by her own family- even if said family consisted of highly super powered individuals who could snap her in half.

"I need to _know_ ", she stressed, grabbing her blonde friend by the shoulders and willing her to understand. "What the hell could be so important that they had to drop everything and leave?" Margaret only looked at her like she'd completely lost her mind, which was an expression she received on a daily basis. Her mother Pepper always said she got the crazy from Tony, which was probably true.

Kristina Romanoff, who had been leaning against Tony's bar and not paying attention, now looked up. "They're probably meeting with some idiotic government official", she said in a bored voice. "You really want to go to some dumb press conference where all the adults yell at each other?" She twirled a red lock of hair around her finger, the tips of her nails painted a formidable shade of black. Elysia wondered if badassery was a trait you could inherit-, which would be interesting, since Kristina was adopted.

"It would be more interesting than being stuck in a tower", Alex Barton quipped from the couch. "Especially when Vision's guarding all of the exits". At the mention of the mind-stone powered synthezoid, his expression soured (the two weren't exactly on the _best_ of terms, maybe because Alex's father had once been under the _control_ of the mind stone).

Kyle, did not say anything, preferring to let his sort-of cousins hash it out without getting involved. Maybe he _wouldn't_ change into a semi-enormous green rage monster like his father if he got worked up, but he didn't like to take any chances. Even if he was sixteen and no incident of any kind had happened yet. His silence wasn't exactly welcome at the moment, since she could use some kind of input besides those who kept shooting her down.

Elysia sighed and gave up on trying to convince them, collapsing onto the couch beside Will, who was looking sullen after an attempt to pick up his dad's hammer earlier that morning, and failing when he tried. The guy had strained to lift Mjolnir almost every day since his tenth birthday, and he'd never been able to. It must be hard, to be Thor's son, and not be "worthy".

Nessie was reheating a taco in the microwave, and waiting for it not so patiently.

"I'd _love_ to go to the meeting", she said helpfully (almost viciously), glancing down at her ironic Spider-Man t-shirt she'd bought at the mall for the exact purpose of annoying her father. On the bright side, Wade had adored it.

Her older sister Gwen rolled her eyes. "You only want to go so you can do something illegal. Or maybe thrown out of the building. I know because that's _what you did last time_ ".

"Damn right, I do".

The youngest out of the three sisters, Mary, fidgeted nervously. "You don't think its _serious_ , right?" She asked. "Not another play at restraining superheroes?"

Elysia sighed deeply, fishing her Stark phone out of the back pocket of her jeans and opening up Google. "Its always a play at restraining superheroes", she said, annoyed, "Too powerful, or crap like that. Not that we _aren't_ dangerous". A smirk tugged at the corners of her lips and Gwen stared at her suspiciously.

"Not helping", Margaret muttered and sat down. "Are we really stuck here?"

"For the time being", Vision said, not unkindly, but it was hard to tell with an android. The kids jumped, because they hadn't seen the robot appear in the doorway. Elysia hoped he hadn't heard their conversation, even if he had a really snazzy outfit, colors that clashed so much could not be trusted.

"Ok", Kyle said slowly (he sneaks!) "Why?"

"Mr. Stark believes that you will follow them".

"He's not wrong", Elysia whispered, and Margaret leaned forward to smack her with a glare. Alex sighed through his nose and smiled apologetically at their technical supervision ( _she_ would've preferred _jailer_ ).

Vision seemed to hesitate for a moment longer, before turning and disappearing again with a swish of his fancy gold cape.

"If Uncle Tony thinks that we'll follow them", Nessie said slowly, once they knew he was gone, and Elysia could already tell she was going to love the idea. "Does that make it serious?"

Gwen's attention was now fully dedicated to the possibility. "I…don't know. Does it?" She glanced at Mary for an opinion and the younger girl shrugged, lips pressed together in a thin line. She looked she was going to have a stress ulcer by the time she reached her eighteenth birthday, and considering the people she hung out with, no one would be surprised.

"If it _is_ serious", Will interrupted, "Not that you can tell with Tony, what do we do? Margaret, would do you think?"

She blinked. "Well…if we _really_ thought it was necessary…we _could_ go down to the lab, and…see what we could find?" She smiled nervously, and Elysia grinned.

"That, my star spangled friend", she said, "Is the best idea you've had all day".

Kristina jumped off the bar and crossed her arms over her chest. "All right, so we go to the lab. How do we get past Vision? I doubt he'll appreciate us snooping through all the secure files". She waited for an answer, and she was going to get a good one.

Elysia stroked an imaginary beard, closing the video she'd pulled up on her phone on superhero registration. "Don't worry", she said as cryptically she could manage, "I've got a plan".


End file.
